


Who are You to Me?

by NinjaKittinz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Alya being Marinette's detective parner, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I am so sorry, I have commitment issues with writing, I think?, If I ever come back to this I will probably re-write everything, Like a year after reading what I wrote I just cringed, Like really angsty you might just cry, Marinette is like 17, SADrien, also I am not good at writing anyway so don't bother, and Adrien is 18, and a very suspicious guy who keeps avoiding her, and fluffiness, and some mystery too, anyway, because amnesia, but don't get your hopes up, but don't worry, but no self-hurt or anything, but not really, it's only at the beginning, just Marinette trying to figure out her suspiciously mysterious life, kind of, maybe more angst later tho, minor character death?, post-reveal, there isn't really any 'bad guy' planned for this yet, this is on hiatus now, you will only be disappointed by the cliffhanger I have left it on if you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKittinz/pseuds/NinjaKittinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since the mysterious indecent when Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawkmoth had disappeared and left Marinette with no memories of the last two years of her life, apart from two words and a pair of the brightest green eyes haunting her dreams. After months of trying to crack the unresolved case of her amnesia she had given up, until she meets a boy who she once knew, who might have the key to her locked up memories. But how can she get anything out of him when he avoids her every time she sees him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

_It had been two years since Marinette and Adrien had been chosen to be the Ladybug and Chat Noir of the century, and two years since Gabriel Agreste had captured and enslaved Nooroo. It had been 3 months since they had revealed each other's identities and now after discovering Papillion’s lair they had decided to go on the attack to finish this once and for all..._

He was frozen. His eyes stuck to the figure in front of him.

 

“CHAT!” He barely heard the voice. It was too far away. Good… that means it was safe.

 

He couldn’t respond. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t do anything but stand still. Confusion, sadness and horror were all combined to create one expression that was written all over his face as Papillion- no Gabriel Agreste, his cold, distant father, stood in front of him, raising his left arm with his metal-tipped cane in-hand and bringing it back down towards him. Time slowed. Each second was tripled in length.

 

“CHAT!” She screamed again, this time right beside him. Too close. Before he respond the second time, he felt gloved fingers against his chest, pushing him back. The back of her head replaced his father in his line of sight. He stumbled back several steps and more of her filled the space in front of him. She was facing Papillion, the back of her midnight blue haired head seen, contrasting deeply with her bright red spandex, spotted with round black dots, covering her from neck to toe, to the small outstretched fingers of her hand that she had just used to push him away. He could see her head turning toward him, half of her face visible with a sad smile pasted over it. His eyes widened, his expression changing to pure terror. That was when he heard the sound that would haunt his nightmares forever. ‘CRACK!’

 

_No._

 

“MARINETTE!” He bellowed, suddenly finding his voice.

 

Time fast-forwarded back to its normal speed again as he pushed forward with all the strength he had to catch her limp body. His black gloved hand held the back of her head. Her bright blue eyes framed by a black-spotted red mask, were closed. Warm crimson blood ran down the side of her head from a punctured dark bruise that had already started forming, only just visible amongst her thick dark hair.

 

“My lady?” Chat croaked, blinking back his watery vision, tears streaked his cheeks. No answer.

 

He tried again. ”Princess...?” Nothing.

 

He slammed the side of his head into her chest, pressing his ear just above her heart, his arms tightened around her skinny frame. A million thoughts buzzed around in his head, the loudest one screamed in his mind. ‘ _Is she dead!?’_ He listened hard, searching for any sound other than his own speeding heart.

 

He could still hear it, a soft heartbeat. Her chest still rose and fell very slightly, her breathing steady, but faint. Ladybug was unconscious… But alive. Chat gently lay her on the ground with shaking arms, and brushed his lips over her gloved knuckles, before placing her hand on her abdomen. Hesitantly peeling his eyes away from her serene face, he looked up to land his gaze on Papillion once again. His father looked down on him, no mask covering his face. Instead, the cruelest smile he had ever seen tainted the famous designer’s facial features. Not aware of who was behind Chat Noir’s mask.

 

“What’s wrong Chat Noir? Did I accidentally kill the invincible Ladybug? That’s too bad, casualties were never part of my plan.” He mocked, his voice still calm and sickly soothing.

 

Chat said nothing. Not wanting to be provoked by this man any further.

 

Papillion looked down at Ladybug, “Hmm, it doesn't look like she’s dead yet though. Maybe I should just finish her off now? At least she wouldn’t bother me again.”

 

Adrien shook further and clenched his fists and ground his teeth, standing protectively between Marinette and his father. “Don’t you touch her ever again!” He spat through his teeth.

 

Gabriel’s sinister smile grew wider, but he was willing to push Chat’s boundaries further, “Marinette you said?… Marinette Dupian-Cheng? The baker’s daughter?” Adrien paled. Gabriel took a step toward him. He took his cane and started to pull the tip off the staff to reveal a long rapier and pointed it at her. Chat held out his baton and positioned himself in his own fencing stance.

 

“I wonder what they would think,” The tone of his voice darkened, “when when their daughter **never** comes home?”

 

He lunged forward with such a speed and force that knocked Chat back a few steps. He leaned to the side so to not trip over Ladybug, but that left her unprotected as Gabriel now stood over her, studying her cut bruise. “Ooh, that sure looks painful.” He cooed. He lowered his rapier to her face lightly skimming her cheek, leaving a thin red line behind it.

 

Adrien rushed back to attack him, “Leave her!”

 

Rapier and baton struck against each other in the style of fencing. Adrien was surprised at the skills his father had in fencing, after all Gabriel never mentioned he studied it to anyone, while Papillion was surprised at the skill that the boy with the baton had at fencing. He had some suspicions that he may have had training when Chat faced Darkblade years ago, but his skill had improved greatly, almost topping his own abilities… But not quite. Chat was fast, but he was just a little bit too sloppy and rushed, desperate to finish this quickly so he could take Ladybug to help as soon as he could. At one point Chat saw a break in their fighting and tried to quickly steal a glance at Ladybug, whom he could see in the corner of his eye, to see how she was, Papillion noticed this and as soon as Chat’s gaze left his enemy, he suddenly disarmed him, throwing his baton to the opposite side of the dark room and kicked him down. Winded, Adrien tried to get up again, but his sore chest and dizziness pulled him back down to the ground again. Satisfied, Gabriel walked

over to Marinette, whom was still sleeping and the magic of her Kwami still keeping her face covered by her mask. He pointed his thin rapier at to the side just above her hip and brought it down, easily puncturing her skin. He slowly lifted it back out, the rapier now dripping with blood.

 

“NOOOOO!” Adrien screamed and momentarily forgetting his sore chest, he jumped up. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” He roared. His hatred of his father boiling and bubbling over. No, it wasn’t his father. His father disappeared when his mother did, instead a monster bent on doing anything to get her back even killing others to do so, took his place. He pulled his clenched fist back. “CATACLYSM!” Gabriel’s eyes widened, his cruel smirk slipping from his face, he didn’t expect Chat to go so far. Adrien ran forward, eyes narrowed and blinded by his own rage he drove his fist, powered by the negative energy of bad luck, through Papillon’s chest.

 

Gabriel had underestimated the strength of Chat’s rage and now he paid the price for provoking him. He could taste the blood on his tongue as he coughed and he could feel the blood dripping down his own chin from his mouth. He could also see all the anger from Chat’s face fall. Being replaced by the look of absolute horror of what he had done. Gabriel’s legs gave way, and he crumpled to the floor, Adrien’s arm free again.

 

Adrien dropped down next to his father,  “No… Father.” His voice wavered, trying to choke back tears. “No!”

 

Gabriel’ eyes widened further in shock. “A-Adrien?” He breathed, his tone no longer ice cold.

 

“Yes,” Adrien’s voice cracked again and he let his magical transformation drop, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cried as he held his father’s hand, “Don’t- don’t leave me!” He couldn’t stop his sobbing any longer. “I didn’t mean... I-I… It’s all my fault.”

 

Gabriel coughed again, “No… I should have… I’m sorry. It was me. Everything, your mother… this… me. My fault.” Gabriel squeezed Adrien’s hand slightly, as if to reassure him. Gabriel’s grey-blue eyes started to glaze over.

 

Adrien’s breath hitched, “Please, don’t leave me too! I’ll- I’ll do anything! Just please! Stay with me!”

 

“I’m sorry… Adrien…” His hand went limp in Adrien’s grasp.

 

Gabriel Agreste was dead.

  
“No... What have I done?” Adrien whispered aloud. The only response was his own echos bouncing off the walls of the dark empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: D,: Noooooo! My baebae!!!!
> 
> Anyway, hey! This is the prologue of Who are You to Me by... well, me! The main storyline will take place 1 year after this event as you will see in the next chapter that I will write soon. I would really appreciate any and all kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is totally accepted, after all this is my first fanfic, so don’t be afraid to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes or just stupid sentences that are stupid! :)  
> Thanks!
> 
> ~Kitti ;3


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As promised here is chapter one. Also:  
> Mme. = Madame  
> Mlle. = Mademoiselle

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

Nothing but darkness. That was all I could see for miles. Blackness. I looked down to see my pink pants rolled up and my light pink ballet flats, I was also wearing my dark grey blazer and my white shirt with pink flowers. Under my feet was also darkness, I was standing on nothing in the middle of nowhere. 

 

“My lady...” 

 

I looked up again, a pair of the brightest green eyes met mine in the dark. I started to walk towards them, but they were too far away, I picked up my speed and started running towards them, but I never seemed to get closer no matter how far or how fast I ran.

 

“Beep, beep” I woke up, I brought my hand up to my ear automatically, I am still not sure why I do that, it’s just my alarm. But it was  _ that  _ dream again, the same dream that I have every once and awhile, it’s always the same; the same old clothes that I used to wear, the darkness, those same two words, that same pair of brilliant green eyes and how I can never seem to get close enough to see the person whom they belong to. I gave up trying to understand what it meant a long time ago though and I pushed it to the back of my mind. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep It was Monday, so I had to go to school early today for tutoring in the library, I’ve been going to tutoring lessons since the beginning of this year to catch up on the two years I lost. 

 

That’s right, I can’t remember two years of my life due to an incident I can’t even remember. I really scared my parents and friends that week. I was unconscious, but I heard that I was found outside a hospital on the other side of town with basic first aid over a deep, heavily bleeding wound in my side and a concussion. Nobody knew how I got there or who gave me that first aid. I was in a coma for four days. I can remember waking up, first thing I noticed was that I felt different, but it was still familiar. There was a man - he was a nurse, asking me questions;

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

 

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

 

“...No”

 

“How old are you?” - That one scared me the most, because the first number I thought of was 14, but that didn’t feel right at all, I felt older than that but I couldn’t remember how old. It made no sense and it really frightened me.  _ How could I forget how old I was? _

 

“I-I don’t… know.”

 

After several more questions from them, I found out most of what happened to me, my condition, when and where I was found. I remember seeing my parents, I could tell that my mom had been crying and they both looked really tired, but they were so happy to see me and asked me and the doctors many questions that I had already heard or asked others myself. 

 

Once they left I went back to sleep. The next time I woke up was late that afternoon, I was woken up by a nurse and told that I had a visitor. It was Alya. She seemed to understand the situation, she knew that I probably wouldn’t remember her, but she still cried. I was her best friend for two years and I didn’t even recognise her. We talked all day about everything from the last two years, mainly talking about Paris’ famous superhero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, that Alya had dedicated a blog to. By the time she had to leave we had become best friends all over again. Walking through the school library doors brought me back to the present day. 

 

“Hey Mme. Dubois!” I called out to the librarian as per my usual routine. 

 

“Good morning Marinette! What are you going to be working on this morning?”

 

“Monique has been helping me with calculus this last week for my external on friday. I’ve been understanding it all pretty easily, I think it’s because it was already in here subconsciously,” I pointed to my head. “I just needed to revise it.” 

 

“Hmm, well good luck with your studying, need any help before Mlle. Monique comes?”

 

“No thanks, I’ll be fine over here, you probably have things you need to do. You have been looking pretty busy lately, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your work.”

 

“You are quite right about that, I’ve actually been cleaning out the library of all these old magazines and junk that isn’t supposed to be here.”

 

After working on calculus with my tutor Monique, I went to my English class where I sat at my usual table next to Alya and behind Nino. Apparently this is how we sat in our old classes we had together, along with Nino’s old friend who would sit in front of me. As of the beginning of this year that seat in front of me had been empty. Apparently he had to leave the city suddenly for reasons they haven’t told me. I don’t really know much about the guy at all actually. I don’t think that Alya or Nino have even ever mentioned the guy’s name. I don’t want to pry though, It seems as though I didn’t really know the guy that well so it’s not really any of my business anyway. 

 

“Marinette?” Alya’s voice beside me interrupted anymore thoughts about the ex-student. It was then that I realised that I had been staring at the empty seat in front of me.

 

“Oh. Uh, yeah?” I looked up at Alya who had an expression on her face which I couldn’t quite place.

 

“Are you… ok?” She asked, her voice thick with concern. In the corner of my eye I could see Nino turn his head away from his phone towards us, Alya’s worried voice catching his attention. He was also watching me with an odd look. I frowned. Why were they acting so strange all of a sudden? 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”  Alya quickly glanced the empty seat I had just been staring at before looking back to me. A reassuring smile replaced the expression she wore before.

 

“No reason, you just looked like you were spacing out a little.” She said simply. I didn’t believe that after seeing the looks on their faces and I was about to ask her about it when Mme. Eulalie came into the room to start class before I could. I made a mental note to definitely interrogate her about it later. After 40 minutes of learning all about the contradictory rules of the English language and another 70 minutes of maths and science, I started a new design of a jacket. It was based on some of my old designs actually. I had done a ton of sketches during the past two years, most of them had been scraped. I have no idea why I would do that though, I thought they looked amazing, sure some of them would need modifying and some of them weren't finished, but these ideas were genius. I wouldn’t have believed they were mine if they hadn’t been signed with my own signature. The colour scheme for many of them was black and green and seeing as those colours were famous for Chat Noir at the time I wondered if I knew him in some way. Or maybe I had some sort of celebrity crush on him? Maybe it was just a coincidence. That’s another thing I’ll have to ask Alya about, she should know. After all we were - are - best friends and I tell her everything.

 

“Hey Marinette do you wanna come to the park with me and Nino?” I looked up from my sketches to find the science classroom emptying, signifying the end of the class and the beginning of lunch. 

 

“Wait,”  I lowered my voice slightly, “Aren’t we supposed to be staying in the school grounds during break times?” I questioned.

 

“Well… yes. But it’s not like anyone is going to know - or care. Half the people at the school do it, so loosen up a little. Come on it’s only across the road, pretty please?!” She pleaded

 

“Fine.”

 

“Yes!” She exclaimed in excitement before she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the classroom to follow Nino. 

 

As we walked and talked, I watched the people and the cars go by, silently hoping no one around knew me and thought I was skipping school. It’s highly unlikely that would happen, but I have never left the school grounds during school, unless you count any akuma attacks that I can’t even remember, I am too nice for my own good - or so Alya says. While I was looking around I saw a particular fabric that caught my eye, it was in the window of the store I usually get my materials for my outfits from. 

 

“Oh my gosh it’s perfect! I need it right now!” I squealed.

 

“What are you on about?” Alya looked over at me, puzzled over my behaviour.

 

“You guys go ahead, I am just gonna grab something real quick from here.” I pointed to the store where my prized material lay.

 

“Are you sure girl?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I waved her off. “I’ll only be five minutes tops!” I called, already heading into the store. I walked over to hold the fabric in my hands. Black, smooth, perfect. I immediately bought it and rushed out the store towards the park with the roll of fabric in my arms… and bumped into someone,  _ really  _ hard. I fell backwards onto my butt, the fabric fell out of my hands and started to roll away.

 

“OH! I am really sorry! That was seriously bound to happen, I was  _ not  _ looking where I was going…” I trailed off looking up at who I had run into. 

  
I saw bright green eyes framed with a black mask staring back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Muahaha!!! Cliffhangers are evil. But don’t worry my lovelies, I already have the next few chapters planned out and I am itching to write it all down. As for when I am gonna post the next chapter? I don’t know just yet. But I will start working on it right away! There are many interesting things that are going to happen and I couldn’t possibly leave you on that cliffhanger for too long so bear with me, alright? 
> 
> Btw I am super freaking duper happy about the kudos and comments I got from the last chapter and now I get to fully experience the joys of being a writer, and I LOVE IT! I have never been on this side of comments and I never new how how absolutely amazing it feels to get them! So please leave a kudos and a comment, it really encourages me to write the next chapter asap so you guys can like my story more!!! :D  
> Love you guys!
> 
> ~Kitti ;3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: D,: Noooooo! My baebae!!!!
> 
> Anyway, hey! This is the prologue of Who are You to Me by... well, me! The main storyline will take place 1 year after this event as you will see in the next chapter that I will write soon. I would really appreciate any and all kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is totally accepted, after all this is my first fanfic, so don’t be afraid to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes or just stupid sentences that are stupid! :)  
> Thanks!
> 
> ~Kitti ;3


End file.
